The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to connecting to a local area network (LAN) via a cellular radio access technology (RAT).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
Conventional packet access systems allow mobile devices to connect to and exchange Internet Protocol (IP) packets with IP networks. These conventional systems have primarily been developed for large scale deployments by mobility operators. There also are a number of LAN-based packet access systems that use IEEE-802-based protocols, but conventional systems have not been deployed in smaller-scale environments, such as enterprises, factories and other types of private premises. With increasing performance of cellular RATs, it would be desirable to use these cellular RATs in a LAN-based access system.